Deseo
by hyllsnapegranger
Summary: El deseo y la venganza suelen ser sentimientos que aun que no parezcan tienden a encontrarse. Una mujer , una guerra y dos hombres Dispuestos a lo que sea . Ambientado en HP y el Principe mestizo
1. chapter 1

**-Indecision -**

Era un dia normal en la vida de Hermione Granger , habia ido a clases , al comedor a cenar y finalmente cuando termino de cenar se diriguia a la torre gryffindor todo parecia normal mientras caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Al caminar hacia el septimo piso en un corredor escucho un ruido extraño y un ajetreo.Usualmente si Harry y Ron estuvieran ahi irian todos a investigar , se maldijo internamente el haberlos dejado en el gran comedor .

Nerviosa camino hacia el ruido de forma sigilosa se paro lo suficientemente cerca para ver al profesor Snape y al profesor Harris el nuevo maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras agarrandose a golpes.

Tenia que admitir que el profesor Harris era un hombre apuesto , tenia musculos trabajados pero no exajerados era tan alto como snape ademas de un cabello castano y una barba de candado divina , no podia ser mas grande que Snape ya que se veian de la misma edad posiblemente se conocieran ya que en ocaciones habia notado que se mataban con la mirada aun que el profesor Harris tenia algo misterioso que atraia a cuanta femina hubiera en el castillo incluso habia visto a la profesora de transformasiones mirandolo mas de la cuenta.

Salia de sus pensamientos justo cuando Harris acesto un potente golpe en la madibula de su profesor de pociones despues de dejarlo tendido se acerco lo suficiente y le dijo algo en voz baja antes de irse por el pasillo contrario.

Al ver que no se levantaba enseguida el Profesor Snape corrio a su ayuda.

¡Profesor! ¿Esta bien? - dijo en una voz bastante preocupada .

Snape al ver venir a su alumna hizo el intento de levantarse sin lograrlo a la primera vez y no sin un gruñido de dolor .

Largo de aqui Señorita Granger - dijo enojado empezando a caminar .

Pe...pero profesor ¿Se ha hecho daño?- lo siguio unos pasos con miedo pero su preocupacion era demaciada podia ver que le costaba caminar derecho y altivo como siempre .

¡Le he dicho que LARGO! - se voltio en un segundo tan rapido que quedo a escasos centimetros de Hermione , miro su rostro lleno de preocupacion su estomago dio una vuelta miro sus ojos despues a sus labios sintio la necesidad de provarlos y penso en otras cosas que lo hicieron sentirse un pervertido.

Hermione solo se quedo en silencio mirandolo sonrojada odiaba que le gritara pero sabia como era ... Sabia que era alguien dificil asi lo aceptaba su amor por el hacia que le vera perfecto y se maldijo por ser tan tonta ,sabia que era imposible pero juraria que el la miraba con ganas de besarla.

Snape salio de su ensoñasion y siguio su camino hacia las masmorras.

Hermione se quedo de pie en medio del pasillo ¿Que habia pasado?¿ Acaso habia imaginado eso?

Con el corazon a mil siguio su camino a la Torre tal vez se le iria otra noche sin dormir .

Por el contrario Snape ya habia llegado a su cuarto en las masmorras y se sintio asqueado desde el inicio del año escolar no pudo omitir que Hermione Granger ya no era una niña si no una señorita casi mujer , habia visto el cambio en su cuerpo , en su caracter ya que siempre habia sido una empollona ahora lo seguia siendo pero notaba en ella rasgos mas sutiles como la forma en que caminaba , sonreia o cuando tenia la razon acompañado de un gesto de autosuficiencia .

Y la detesto y se detesto a si mismo pues tenia demaciado encima como para sumarle su tonta atraccion por la chiquilla , maldecia a malfoy por meterlo en este tonto juramento y tener que cuidarlo como si fuera un niño. Pero a quien mas odiaba en este momento era a Harris maldito mil veces , era bueno en duelo pero no tanto como el por eso habia tenido que recurrir a los golpes al estilo muggle .

Le haria pagar con creces el golpe que le punzaba en la mandibula mientras buscaba una pomada en su estante recordo como empezo todo.

 ** _Ending POV_**

A principio de curso Albus le informo que tendrian un nuevo profesor de DCAO con disgusto se limito a escuchar quien ostentaria este año el titulo.

Es David Harris , Severus lo conoces supongo - dijo con su mirada brillando.

Mi ceja alzada fue suficiente para que se me notara el descontento , sabia quien era , lo conoci hace bastantes años era del vecindario donde creci nunca se hablamos aun que sabiamos que eran magos. Ya dentro de hogwarts desarrollamos una rivalidad incluso cuando me converti en mortifago el entro despues .

Harris... Lo conozco - dijo con voz siseante.

Se perfectamente que sabes quien es , pero el sabe algo Severus él estuvo en esa reunion él es el unico con vida que puede darme la respuesta - suspiro cansado aun mirandolo por debajo de sus gafas.

Es un incompetente narcisista con las habilidades que competirian a las de un mono - dijo mas alto que lo que hubiera querido.

Solo te informaba Severus ya sera el señor Potter quien se encargue de conceguir lo que necesito , pero hay otro asunto que quiero tratar contigo .

 ** _Finish POV_**

De vuelta en su despacho termino de untar la pomada en su mandibula , sabia que no era de fiar ese maldito pero lo pagaria no dejaria por nada del mundo que se acercara a élla.

No dejaria que le pusiera un dedo encima , Harris sabia que tenia una atraccion por Hermione Granger , el muy infeliz lo pudo leer en sus ojos cuando la miraba una tarde y el aun que se esforzo no pudo convencerlo de lo contrario ,era astuto eso no podia negarlo .

Ahi habia comenzado su guerra sabia que Harris haria lo posible por conquistarle solo para ganar sobre el , lo odiaba pero no dejaria jamas que el la tocara primero lo mataba a punta de varita .

Justamente eso habia pasado hace unos minutos...

Severus habia salido atras de Harris del gran comedor , lo vio mirando a Granger y levantarse cuando ella lo hizo sabia que intentaria algo asi que lo siguio.

Lo atrapo en un corredor que daba hacia la torre griffindor

Vaya Harris , que tenemos aqui... - arrastro las palabras con voz sarcastica.

Snape ¿Te perdiste? O no puedes dejar de meter tu ganchuda nariz donde no te llaman- contesto David con voz divertida .

Se lo que planeas ¿si sabes no? Que estan prohibidas las relaciones profesor -alumna. Aunque deberia dejarte , me encantaria ver como te encarcelan por meterte con una menor de edad y mejor aun ... Como te llevan a azcaban y te pudres un tiempo con calidos dementores - enla ultima parte Snape ya habia enceñado los dientes chuecos y amarillos.

Sabes que a ti te encantaria hacerlo tambien Snape , pero no lo lograrias , yo con solo unas palabras y un par de sonrisas ella estara suplicandome que la haga mia sabes... Yo no me negaria - Harris sonrio mientras sacaba delicadamente su varita .

Eres un imbecil , ella jamas se figaria en alguien tal patetico como tu , no es de ese tipo de mujeres... De las que te frecuentan - Snape noto su movimiento y ya tenia empuñada su varita detras de su espalda.

Vamos Snape en el fondo sabes que ninguna mujer se resiste a mi y ella no es la excepcion ¿sabes como me mira ? Con anhelo , deseo se le sonrojan las mejillas cuando me tiene cerca , te quitare esta mujer asi como te la quite -sonrio- a ella- Harris no pudo seguir hablando por que Severus habia iniciado el ataque .

Se produjo un duelo entre ello hasta que Snape desarmo a Harris y este ultimo se le lanzaba a los golpes.

Eres un cobarde Snape , no eres suficiente hombre para conseguir lo que quieres - otro golpe habia terminado en la mandibula de Harris.

¿Tu que sabes de valentia Harris? No eres mas que un imbecil Gryffindor que no es mas que una deshonra , ¿Que diria todo el mundo que el perfecto David Harris es un buffon entre los mortifagos?- otro golpe en las costillas de Snape .

Callate sucio murcielago - Harris dio um fuerte golpe en la mandibula de Snape tirandolo al suelo.Al ver que no se levanto de inmediato se acerco lo suficiente para que solo el le escuchara.

Ella sera mia , calentara mi cama y te hare recordar a donde perteneces Snape ... Con los perdedores- le susurro Harris antes de partir por el corredor .

Despues vino ella y su preocupacion por el , la culpable de todo ahi comprobo de nuevo que jamas permitiria que Harris la usara ella no lo merecia . No habia amor de por medio , solo deseo un deseo muy poderoso , le atraia como iman como en estos momentos deseaba tocarla y besarla contra el muro del pasillo mientras tocaba su cuerpo y metia sus manos bajo esa falda , las subia lentamente por sus muslos hasta tocar sus gluteos y pegarla a la ereccion que empezaba a crecer en sus pantalones. En definitiva no era amor pero bien que le competia en deseo.

Se fue por el corredor despues de gritarle que se largara a su torre , le dolia la mandibula , los nudillos y otras cosas.

 **Continuara...** **Hola hermosos lectores , es uno de mis primeros fanfics y debende saber que es un triangulo amoroso con trampas , sexo y divercion.** **Se situa en el sexto libro solo que aqui es Harris el sustito de Slugorn en el fanfic .** **Espero les guste, por que me encanta a mi :)**


	2. Extrañas relaciones

Hermione desperto algo aturdida esa mañana la noche anterior no habia podido dormir .Le daba vueltas en la cabeza lo que habia pasado ayer ¿Por que el profesor Snape estaria liandose a golpes con el profesor Harris?

Por supuesto que los dos eran hombres atractivos y misteriosos a su forma.Le intrigaban su mente siempre intentaba encontrar la forma logica de todo y este asunto no tenia nada de eso.¿Tendria que decirle a Harry y Ron? Si , posiblemente era lo mas sensato .Bajo a su sala comun lista para ir al gran comedor y ahi los vio .

Buenos dias chicos - sonrio alegre Hermione.

Buenos dias Hermione , oye no tuviste buena noche he - saludo Harry .

Chicos, me muero de hambre platicamos en el camino- apresuro Ron con cara de hambre.

Ron no puedes parar de comer - Hermione rodo los ojos .

Caminaron los tres rumbo al gran comedor .

Oye Harry ¿Como vas con lo que te encomendo Dumbledor?- dijo Ron preocupado.

Pues estoy pensando como hacerlo, es complicado aun no se exactamente como acercarme a Harris - respondio afligido Harry.

Por cierto chicos hay algo que paso ayer despues de la cena , pues ven que me adelante a la sala comun vi a el Profesor Snape y al Profesor Harris agarrandose a golpes - Harry y Ron abrieron los ojos asombrados .

¿Y quien gano ? - casi grito Ron.

Pero ¿que fue lo que paso? - harry hasta habia parado de caminar.

¡Chicos!, sean dicretos , claro que no se lo que paso , pero algo se traen entre manos - los tres chicos habian llegado al gran comedor .

Es muy raro ¿no? , lo que mas me sorprende es que el asqueroso murcielago sepa pelear jajajaja- dijo Ron al sentarse en la mesa .

¡Ron! Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que es ¡profesor Snape ! - respondio enojada Hermione- Y aun que lo duden se defendio bastante bien .

Osea que Harris le metio sus buenos golpes , lo tiene merecido - sonrio Harry.

¡Harry!, lo mas importante es la tarea de Dumbledor que aun no sabemos exactamente para que te pidio acercarte al profesor Harris.- medito hermione.

Se quedaron callados al ver que iniciaba el desayuno ,

Hermione miro hacia la mesa de profesores y ahi lo vio . Snape lucia sus eternos trajes negros , charlaba con la profesora Mcgonagall sobre algo mientras servia cafe en su taza, sintio una mirada y voltio un poco a la derecha vio de lleno al profesor Harris mirandola fijamente ella se estremecio al ver como le sonreia. Y es que el no le era indiferente , era guapo ,inteligente y un excelente duelista .

Ella le sonrio en respuesta un poco sonrojada , hasta que sintio una mirada muy penetrante sobre ella voltio al origen y vio al Profesor Snape con cara mas seria de lo normal mirandola fijamente enojado .

¡Hermione! Pero si quien deberia acercarse a Harris deberias ser tu mira nada mas como te sonrie- se burlo Harry

¡Oye no! El podria ser su padre - grito enojado Ron .

Chicos no se de que me hablan sera mejor que nos pongamos a desayunar o llegaremos tarde a DCAO - Hermione no levanto la mirada en todo el tiempo que estuvo en el gran comedor.

Llego la hora de ir a la primera clase y el trio de oro ya estaba dispuesto en sus lugares .Harris entro como siempre puntual.

Buen dia chicos - Dijo Harris apenas entrando - hoy veremos la leccion 5 de sus libron "Hechizos peligrosos" todos a la pagina 134 .

Toda la clase transcurrio sin por menores , pero aun asi Hermione no podia terminar su reporte y es que Harris no habia dejado de verla y eso la tenia bastante incomoda.

La hora termino y todos recojieron rapido sus cosas pues la proxima hora tocaba pociones dobles .

Señorita Granger, podria quedarse un momento - Hermione suspiro cansadamente mientras todos salian.

Oye hermione te apartamos un lugar, hasta mañana profesor - grito Harry antes de salir corriendo del salon.

Bueno profesor , ¿ he hecho algo? - susurro despacio.

No para nada Hermione , ¿Si puedo llamarte por tu nombre?- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Por supuesto Profesor -trago fuertemente saliva Hermione al ver como Harris se acercaba mas a ella .

Bueno lo mas correcto es que me llames David ya que me permites tutearte - sonreia viendo la turbacion de la chica no necesitaria mucho para que termina callendo de amor por el.

No creo que eso sea correcto profesor - le contesto nerviosa.

No te preocupes solo sera cuando estemos solos y a esto necesito comentarte algo el director Dumbledore me a suguerido que tome a un ayudante para mi clase ... El menciono al Sr. potter pero yo creo que no hay persona mas calificada que tu para el puesto.

Profesor yo no creo que yo sea la indicada , Harry es mucho mejor que yo en DCAO - Hermione estaba muy nerviosa.

No creo que haya mejor bruja que tu - le susurro miemtras le colocaba un mechon de pelo detras de la oreja - mira piensalo bien Hermione para mi eres la indicada , tienes dos dias para pensarlo.

Gracias profesor yo lo pensare - se diriguio rapidamente a la puerta .

Espera Hermione te acompa..- se vio interrumpido por la puerta que era abierta fuertemente.

Hermione empalidecio al ver a Snape en la puerta con la cara mas seria que le habia visto mirando a Harris.

Profesor Snape a que debemos su desagradable interrupcion? - Harris habia compuesto una cara de asco visible.

Señorita Granger afuera y espereme en el pasillo- ordeno , hermione salio casi corriendo del aula-¿Que crees que estas haciendo Harris ? Por que maldicion estabas aqui encerrado con ella.

Eso es algo que no te incumbe pequeño severus pero si tanto insistes ella sera mi asistente de hoy en adelante - sonrio cinicamente- ¿Que pasa Snape? No te gusto la idea .

Snape se acerco amenazante a el .- piensas que me creere esas tonterias Dumbledore jamas te daria autorizacion para esa estupidez.

¿Y por que no le preguntas? El mismo me lo ha propuesto y yo he aceptado digo quien se negaria a tener a Granger todas las noches en mi despacho - su mirada se volvio lasiva.

Eres un imbecil, pero estoy harto de ti Harris desde hoy veras quien es Severus Snape - susuro antes de salir rapidamente y asotanto la puerta.

Afuera Hermione lo esperaba quieta y asustada.

Señorita Granger sigame - caminaron rumbo a las mazmorras a la aula de pociones.

Antes de llegar la acorralo contra una pared .

Señorita Granger usted... ¿Tiene cierto interes al Profesor Harris?- estaban muy cerca .

Yo... Prof..profesor claro que no solo es mi profesor - solo atinaba a tartamudear.

No se confunda Granger , Harris no es de fiar quiero confiar en que usted no es como esas niñas idiotas y hormonadas que andan atras de ese remedo de Profesor- su voz era tranquila pero sonaba muy amenazante.

Profesor - tardo mas en decirlo en lo que Snape se le habia acercado muchisimo viendola a los ojos despues a sus labios y perderse por el pasillo.

Hermione lo siguio aturdida a la clase de pociones .

Estaria imaginandolo o ¿Snape estaba celoso?

Llego a su lugar y se perdio en la clase Snape no la volvio a mirar.

¿Oye herms? Que es lo que paso - Harry le miraba intrigado.

¿De que hablas Harry? - respondio distraida .

Es que es muy extraño Snape cuando no te vio nos pregunto a Ron y a mi donde estabas , le dijimos que te habias quedado con harris . Fue extraño dejo una lectura y se salio, ahora llego contigo - le susurro .

Hermione se voltio dandole toda su atencion - ¿es verdad? - asombrada miro a su profesor.

Pero cuentame que paso Hermione - le dijo mientras vijilaba que Snape no los mirara.

Yo no se que haya pasado Harry pero no te preocupes platicamos bien en la sala comun.

Harry ya no insistio y ella se quedo sumida en sus pensamientos.

¿Snape estaba celoso? ¿O solo era su rivalidad con Harris?

Suspiro mirando a su profesor leer un pergamino , que daria por que el se fijara en ella.

 **Continuara...**

 ** _Que tal amigos , espero me dejen muchos comentarios y les guste mi historia tanto como a mi escribirla ._**

 ** _esto se pondra mejor :)_**


End file.
